


Hot & Cold

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Night, Warm, word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Alastor and Husk have their opposites, one being body temperature.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Hot & Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was a artist/writer swap gift for Muddo on RadioHusk Discord. I was given two word prompts: Night and Warm, and here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy!

There was another thing Husk hated about being a cat-bird demon hybrid: the heat. It was already hot enough in Hell, but piled with feathers and fur, he could overheat. He always kept his fur short and that was the most he could do. Alastor is a rather cold demon. Luckily, Hell is a warm place; however, ever since Charlie and Vaggie added an AC to the hotel, Alastor felt frigid all the time. 

Night fell- the air dropped the lower temperatures- the light pollution and cloudy skies hid most of the stars, but some shone through. Alastor found Husk was resting on the couch. His leg was propped oh so elegantly on the center table; his back slouched against the couch’s back. He was going through a magazine; he turned the pages every few minutes. Alastor’s grin widened, and he approached the cat. He looked over Husk’s shoulder to read the magazine. 

He read the print out loud, “‘Weapons for Multi-Purposes.’ I wasn’t aware you’re interested in weapon brands, Husker…” 

Husk grunted, “I’m not. It’s just the first thing I grabbed.” 

Alastor hummed. He placed a gloved hand on Husk’s head and scratched the back of his head. Husk gave a low, quiet purr loud enough for Alastor to hear. Alastor’s smile softened at the sound. The heat from Husk attracted through Alastor’s glove, which warmed his hand. 

“I also wasn’t aware that you are a good conductor of heat, my dear.” 

Husk placed the magazine down and looked to Alastor stubbornly. “How did you  _ not  _ realize that? I’m covered in fur, for fucksake!” 

Alastor chuckled at the remark. He walked around the couch and sat beside Husk. Husk watched Alastor with careful eyes. “Husk, may you hold me?” Alastor asked immediately once he was situated. 

Husk raised an eyebrow. “You feeling alright, Al? You’re not one for touching…” 

“Yes, but this is different… I need warmth, please and thank you.” 

Husk awkwardly outstretched his arms for Alastor. Alastor collapses into the warmth of Husk’s fur. Husk winced, Alastor felt cold and clammy. “Holy shit, Al! How are you not dead? You’re freezing!” Husk exclaimed.

“You can’t die twice, my dear.” Alastor mumbled into Husk’s chest. 

“Haha, very funny.” Husk rolled his eyes. His arms slowly fell on Alastor’s back as the awkwardness fell flat and he shifted into a comfortable position. “So, answer the question,” Husk huffed. “Why are you so cold?” 

“Call me cold-blooded, I suppose.” 

Husk huffed in annoyance at the lack of an answer. He tightened his grip on Alastor’s back, much to Alastor’s dismay. Husk softened his hold when Alastor flinched. His other hand went to stoked Alastor’s hair as Alastor petted Husk’s back- just above his shoulder blades. 

The curtains of the hotel were open, and Husk could see his reflection as well as the misty skies. Stars dotted about, but only every so often. Husk gave a lopsided smile to his cloudy reflection. Alastor’s ice cold body felt nice to Husk; it cooled him down. And it was nice to know Alastor was warming up- pun not intended- to the cat demon. Husk sighed in content and drifted into sleep, and Alastor smiled gently when the cat demon snored.


End file.
